crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-01-15
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Mrs. Carson has an early morning conference with Carmen, Loophole's not quite loyal AI.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes - Chapter 6 Saladin comes out at breakfast.Five Elements Dancing - Book of the Water Team Kimba gets their review in Team Tactics. Chou talks with Molly, who tells her to ease off. Then Saladin asks her if she'd consider joining the Cape Squad. Chou finds her period starting, with cramps. Journeyman discusses Force Dynamics and its relationship to the Five Elements during their class. Caitlin discusses sheep, talented fighters, skilled fighters and experienced fighters, with application to a number of fights she'd been in. Team Phoenix' next task is to evade capture by Lady Astarte for 40 minutes. Loophole manages to find a way to win over Lady Astarte.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1 Steve Nalley, Loophole's brother, has a snit fit over finding out that Whateley isn't his idea of Mutant High. Loophole does the classification exam for her armor's weapons for Special Agent Marvin Teller of the ATF. She isn't entirely happy with the CAT-4 classification. They compromise on CAT-1 (Experimental). There's also a mention of a space company (or possibly person) named Burt Rutan. Tansy is having trouble with her detention - the Three Little Pests. For their part, the love is reciprocated, and the threesome decide that the reason they got stuck with Miss Bitch is that Loophole and Murphy got her kicked out of the Alphas, so they're due a bit of payback -- like some Essence. Loophole and Murphy start their detention of servicing the school's vehicle fleet. Murphy stumbles and discovers an ancient slip of paper that appears to be -- a blackmail note! Don Sebastiano plots revenge with Solange, Hamper and Damper The Lit Chix analyze the blackmail note, figure out that someone was working on a cure for GSD and managed to kill Mrs. Carson's daughter in the process. They decide that they just have to acquire "the dark mind of Edgar" to see what it contains. Kodiak, Aries and Flicker work up some campaign posters for his run for Alpha Alpha against, of all people, Oiler. The Secret, which appears to be some kind of entity, rouses itself from the abandoned F.O.E. clubhouse where Mrs. Carson's daughter, Shelly, died. It swaps the real bust of Poe for the fake one that's been in the foyer for several months. Mokele' calls a meeting of C.O.R.E. at the instigation of CORE, who seems to be what's left of a former teacher after an encounter with The Palm, and who is now residing on the network. Attending are Keystone, Nightshade, Omega, Brainflash, Glitter and Paparazzi. Core instructs them to steal one of Jericho's inventions, the Deep Imaging Portable Scanner (DIPS), on the way to stealing a Palm Jacker from the Range 4 cage. Brainflash decides to buy it instead of stealing it.Rotten to the C.O.R.E. In Montana Stella Woolfe finally discusses the nightmares she's been having after Halloween with her Uncle Coyote, and decides to go back to Whateley.To Know Your Heart See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline